Amor
by ForeverHappy.x
Summary: "I'm fat and ugly, Troy! There are plenty of better-looking girls out there than me!" She yells. "I'm not gonna leave you, Gabriella! You're the most gorgeous girl I've laid eyes on. Plus, you're pregnant, which makes you 10x more beautiful." Follow the story about a young couple going through the struggles of pregnancy, parenthood, separation, and the insecurities that follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

**Hope you enjoy my story! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

_August 23, 2013_

I pace in my bathroom, rubbing my hands together. "Jesus, Gab, stop pacing! You're making me dizzy!" My best friend, Taylor McKessie, exclaims, throwing her chocolate-colored arms in the air.

"Yeah, Gabi. You'll make a hole in the ground if you don't stop soon!" My other best friend, Sharpay Evans, squeals.

I roll my eyes and stop pacing. They're both so dramatic. I've been stuck with them ever since we got in a fight over whose Barbie was prettier when we were in preschool. The timer beeps, signaling the three minutes is up. I gulp and turn to Shar and Tay. They both smile encouragingly at me. I sigh and grab the first white stick off the counter. I face it up, and two pink lines stare back at me. "P-pay? What does two lines mean?" I ask shakily.

"Two lines mean you're pregnant, and one means you are not pregnant," She recites from the box.

I sink to the floor and bring my knees to my chest. "I'm pregnant," I whisper, "We've only been married for two months! I'm pregnant, and Troy's gonna leave me." Tears dribble down my cheek. I feel four arms wrap around me.

"That's not true, and you know it, Gabriella," Taylor softly says, her hand rubbing my right shoulder.

"But we agreed we wouldn't have any children until I was in the last couple months of my year in the NICU at St. Lincoln's! I just started working when we got back from the honeymoon! Plus a baby costs a lot of freaking money!" I cry, covering my face with my hands.

"Gabs, all three of us know that money is not a problem. Troy was Rookie of The Year last year. The Spurs have been very nice about his paycheck. But him leaving you because you agreed not to have children yet isn't the real reason, is it?" Sharpay asks quietly.

I shake my head, refusing to look at them. "No, it's not. The real reason is I'm scared he's gonna leave me because I'll be dragging him down. I'll be in my third trimester during the most important part of his season! Why wouldn't he want to mess around with a girl who is prettier, skinnier and not cranky? Huh? What'll stop him?" I say, my voice breaking.

The two of them opened their mouths to say something when they heard the front door open and close. "Brie?" I heard Troy call. My eyes widen, and I shot up from my place on the floor.

"Just a second!" I yell. I scooped up the four tests and put them in their boxes.

"Dump them in here," Sharpay whispers, opening her large, pink Gucci purse. I drop them in the purse, and all three of us walk out of the bathroom that's joined to my room. We quickly sit on the bed as Troy opens the door.

"Hey, ba- oh hey ladies," Troy says. He comes and kisses my cheek before giving Taylor and Sharpay a hug.

"Well, I gotta go. Chad and I need to pack for our flight back to New York tomorrow! Toodles!" Sharpay exclaims, giving me a hug. "Tell him," she whispers before walking out.

"Yeah, Scott wants me to go to his art gallery. I'll talk to you guys later!" She waves and leaves. I lay down on the bed.

Troy shakes his head. He lays down next to me and pulls me to his chest. I place my hand on his stomach and my head where his heart is. His heartbeat always soothes me. "How was work today, baby?" He asks, stroking my ebony curls.

"It was okay. Naomi, the baby I told you about, took a turn for the worse. Her lung collapsed, but we were able to repair it," I whispered. "How was team bonding?"

"Eh, it was okay," He says. I grab his left hand and mess with his fingers, twirling his wedding ring. A few minutes of silence pass. "Brie?"

"Mhm?"

He laces our finger together and brings them to rest on my stomach. I gulp. "Is something wrong, baby? You only mess with my fingers when something's bothering you or you're nervous," He says quietly.

I sigh and look up into his ocean eyes. They always make me feel safe. "I'll tell you later, okay? It's our two month anniversary of being married, I don't want to talk about it yet," I say. He looks like he wants to say something but he refrains.

* * *

An hour later, I slip out of the shower and dry off. I wipe the fog off the mirror and look at my flat stomach. I gently place a hand there, and a smile slowly spreads across my face. I've always wondered what me and Troy's children would look like. I just hope they all get his eyes.

I pull my eyes away and flip my head over. I wrap my hair in a towel and slip on black and purple lace thong. I pull a strapless black bra over my head and grab my hair gel. I pull the towel off my head and apply the gel. I plug-in my hair dryer and diffuse my hair to make it curlier and have more bounce. I grab my black Midi dress and pull it on. It has a scoop neckline, and the sleeves stop right above my elbows. I grab my engagement and wedding rings and slip them on. I quickly apply eyeliner, mascara, and blush. I walk out of the bathroom and see Troy sitting on the bed, texting someone.

He looks up and his jaw drops. A blush spreads across my face. "Damn, Brie," He says and stands up, "You look beautiful." He kisses me on the lips softly before I pull away.

I take a good look at him. "You look pretty wow yourself, babe," I say with a grin. He has a black blazer on with a white undershirt and black pants on with dress shoes. I walk over to our closet and grab my Christian Louboutin black wedges. I pull them on and do the straps.

"You know, even with high heels on, I still have to bend to kiss your short ass," He states.

I roll my eyes mockingly. "Then don't kiss me," I say and walk out of the room. I hear his footsteps behind me before I feel him pick me up bridal style. I laugh.

"Well, I _guess_ I'll suck it up," He says with a sheepish smile. I giggle before pulling his head to mine and connecting our lips. I feel his tongue run along my lips, asking for permission. I open my mouth, and our tongues battle. I run my hands through his sandy locks. He pulls away so our foreheads our touching and, with a dorky grin on his face, says, "I love you, Brie."ta

I smile back. "I love you, too." We pull apart, but he grabs my hand and laces our fingers together.

"C'mon, baby, our reservation is at 8, and it's 7:35," He says and grabs the keys of the key hanger by the door. We walk out of the apartment, and we go down the stairs since we're only on the second floor. We get into Troy's beloved red Audi R8. Troy starts the car and pulls out. He starts to say something when his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and answers it.

I fold my hands in my lap and stare at them. I really don't want to tell Troy about the baby. What if he doesn't want it? What if I'm terrible mother? Those are my worst thoughts. I fiddle my fingers and bite my lips. I don't even realize we've stopped until Troy softly nudges me. "Oh sorry," I say and unbuckle.

Troy helps me out of the car with a concerned look on his face. "Brie, tell me what's wrong."

"I will. But just not until after dinner, okay? Please Troy," I say. He nods reluctantly before turning to the restaurant. Or where I thought there was going to be a restaurant. My mouth opens slightly, and tears fill my eyes. "Troy, it's beautiful," I whisper. We are in a little grassy area, and there is a big white gazebo. But the best part is there was little Christmas strung across the gazebo, and the tiki lights that surround it.

"I'm glad you like it, baby girl," He says, placing his hand on my lower back. I turn around and throw my arms around him.

"I thought we had reservations for something though?"

"Nope, me and Chad were talking about it on the phone the other day, and then you walked in. So I had to lie," He explains. I nod and grab his hand. "Now let's eat!" He says. I giggle, and we race to the gazebo. I feel my eyes water as I see the inside of the gazebo. There's a large, black blanket with a single candle lit in the middle. A big picnic basket sits next to the blanket. He guides me over to the blanket, and I sit down.

I hold out my feet to him. He raises an eyebrow. "Take it off, slave," I say mockingly.

He rolls his eyes. "I do all these nice things, and I still have to take off your shoes?" He asks jokingly. I nod with a smirk. He sighs loudly and slides off my shoes.

"Thanks, love," I say and kiss him on the cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's see what's in this picnic basket!" He says. I giggle as he opens up the basket. "Well, we have some chocolate covered strawberries," He announces, placing the container on the blanket, "Ooh, we have margarita pizza," He places the pizza next to the strawberries, "and last but certainly not least, our favorite drinks, two Bud Lights." My eyes widen.

Oh, fuck.

"Troy, I can't drink that," I say.

His eyebrows furrow. "Why not? It's your favorite!"

Well, it's now or never. "Because I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Please review!**

**I'll update sooner with the more reviews I get. ;)  
**

**If you have any questions, PM Me. ;P**

**this is the link to show the layout of Troy&gabi's apartment; **

apartments/Texas/San-Antonio/Costa-Almadena/192508/ and it's aparece

And any outfits described are on this website; user/ForeverHappy.x/profile


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

**Laura; Gabrielle Union**

**Brittany; Ashley Olsen**

**Emilia; Jordana Brewster**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Recap: _

"_Troy, I can't drink that," I say. _

_His eyebrows furrow. "Why not? It's your favorite!"_

_Well, it's now or never. "Because I'm pregnant."_

* * *

_August 23, 2013_

"P-pregnant?" He stutters. I bite my lip and nod. He looks at my stomach for a few minutes.

Tears gather in my eyes. "I-i get you don't want the baby, so I'll j-jus-" I'm cut off with lips attacking mine and being gathered into strong arms.

Troy pulls away and presses a kiss to my forehead, "I'm never gonna leave you, babe. I want you and this baby," He says, a smile growing on his face. He grabs my waist and picks me up. I laugh as he swings me around. "We're gonna have a baby!" He shouts. I giggle, and he pulls me into a kiss.

* * *

_August 24, 2013_

I yawn and drop my pen on the desk.

"Long night?" The head nurse for the NICU, Laura, asks with a smirk.

I blush. "Yeah, I told him I was pregnant."

"Oh I see. And congrats, honey!" She says and gives me a hug. I hug her back and thank her.

"Yeah, so is it okay if I take my lunch and break back to back? My appointment's at 12:15," I ask her.

She nods. "Yeah, that's fine. Oh and before you leave for the day, come to my office, and we'll schedule your maternity leave!" She says with a smile. I smile with a nod and waved goodbye to Laura.

I slide my iPhone out of my pocket and see many texts from Troy telling me to hurry. I hop in the elevator and text Troy that I was coming. The elevator dings and opens, and I step out. I see Troy leaning against the wall on his phone, and I feel my mouth dry. He's wearing a black Armani Jeans shirt, slim-fit jeans, and black Vans slip-ons. He has on a San Antonio Spurs hat on backwards and black Ray Bans. I have no idea how I got so lucky.

Troy looks up, and he smiles when he sees me. "Finally! You're here!" He exclaims softly, pushing off the wall.

I roll my eyes with a smile. "It's just now 12, and the appointment's at 12:15!" I say. He rolls his eyes and presses a soft kiss to my lips. I pull away with smile. "Go sit down. I'll check in." He nods, and I walk over to the desk.

"Hey, Gabi!" The nurse, Marleau, says.

"Hey, Mar! I'm here for my 12:15 appointment."

She types on the computer before nodding her head. She grabs a clipboard. "You just need to fill this out. Just bring it in, and we'll get you back as soon as we can!" She says, handing me a clipboard. I grab it and head to the seat next to Troy.

"What's that?" He asks.

"A clipboard, dumbass."

He rolls his eyes. "No need to be a smartass." I stick my tongue out him. He scoffs. "That's real mature." I giggle and fill out the papers. I give the clipboard back to Marleau. I sit back down and lay my head on Troy's shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks in fake anger while taking off his sunglasses.

"Shut up, fag," I say and snuggle into his side. He lets out a large sigh before wrapping his arm around me.

"Gabriella Bolton?" Troy and I walk over to the nurse.

She smiles flirtatiously towards Troy and flutters her eyelashes. "I can't believe you're Troy Bolton! My name's Brittany," She says. She turns to me. "We'll need to get your height and weight, Ms. Bolton." I glare at her and get ready to correct her.

"It's _Mrs._ Bolton, not Ms. Bolton. We're obviously married," Troy says, pointing to the ring on his finger.

Brittany swallows hard, and I stand on the scale. "Okay, you're 123 pounds and 5'4". It looks like you've gained two pounds from what your records say. The two pounds are almost certainly from the pregnancy. You're in Exam 1. It's the last door on the right. Dr. Ricardo-Hendricks will be there in a few minutes."

Troy and I walk to the room, and I sit on the exam bed while Troy looks around. "What the hell is that?!" He asks, pointing to a picture.

I look at it and giggle. "It's a scientific picture of a vagina during birth," I say with a laugh.

He scrunches up his face. "That's what your vag will look? Oh Jesus, there's no way in hell I'll be in that room!" I laugh as he sits down, and the door opens.

"Hi Gabi, Troy. How're you?" Dr. Emilia Ricardo-Hendricks, who happens to be my older cousin, asks as she sits on her stool.

"Pretty good, Emili. Really excited to see my baby!" I say with a smile.

She grins back, slipping a piece of her black hair behind her ear. "Well, if you'd lie back and lift up your shirt, we'll get started!" I lie back and pull up my blue scrub top. I hear her turn on a machine, and Troy grips my hand. I rub my thumb on his knuckle before Emilia comes over with the cream. "It'll be really cold," She warns before spreading it on my stomach. I cringe. She presses a button on the machine, and an unusual sound fills the room.

"What's that?" Troy asks.

Emilia grins and says, "That's your baby's heartbeat." I look at Troy and see him staring at my stomach in all. A big smile spreads across my face, and Troy kisses my cheek. I look at Emilia, and my smile fades when I hear her mumble, "That's weird."

"What's wrong, Emilia?" I asks nervously.

"The heartbeat sounds different than it should, so now we're going to do an ultrasound to see what's going on in there."

Troy squeezes my hand reassuringly. Emilia puts the little wand yon my stomach, and I look at the screen to see my baby. Tears fill my eyes, and I look at Troy. His mouth agape, and a tear slips down his cheek.

I look back at the ultrasound, and my eyes widen. "I-is th-that," I can't finish because of how shocked I am.

"Yes, Gabi, you're having twins," She says.

* * *

**Gabi's having twins! Wow! Anyway, I just wanna say I'll probably update every Sunday. This one's up early cuz I won't be near a computer this weekend!**

**I noticed that the links didn't look right, so I posted them in my profile! Go check my profile :)**

**Review! PM me any questions! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Recap:_

_I look back at the ultrasound, and my eyes widen. "Emilia, i-is th-that," I can't finish because of how shocked I am._

"_Yes, Gabi, you're having twins," She says._

* * *

_October 1, 2013_

"I'm so bored," I groan, "Let me do something!"

"No, Emili said you're not supposed to do anything strenuous! It could hurt the babies," Troy says, looking at me and turning back to the TV.

"Cooking fucking dinner is not strenuous, Troy! I _need_ to do something!"

"Fine, but you have to sit down whenever you don't need to stand up, and I'm going to help you," He says, and he turns on the TV and stands up. I roll my eyes, but I still accept his hands to pull me up.

I start pulling out ingredients for my famous tacos. "Put the shells in the microwave for 13 seconds, okay?" I ask. He nods and grabs the bag of shells.

Forty-five minutes later, Troy and I are done eating and cuddled up on the couch. "Baby?" Troy whispers.

I turn and look into his sapphire eyes. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to buy house? I-i mean, we have another month before our lease is up, a-and we'll need a bigger house for the babies and any more we want." He rambles on.

I laugh and kiss his cheek. "Of course I wanna buy a house, love."

He grins and pulls me into a kiss. "Should we practice christening our new house in our bedroom?" He whispers against my lips. I nod, and he swoops me up. I laugh and kiss him again as he walks into our room.

* * *

_October 4, 2013_

The feeling of warm lips pressing against my forehead wakes me up on my day off. I blink my eyes, and I see Troy standing there with a big smile on his face. I smile sleepily at him. "Brie, get up! We get to go look at more houses today!" He says excitedly, climbing on top of me.

I breathe in his freshly showered self. "Did you just get home from practice?" I look at his outfit: an orange Ralph Lauren shirt, khaki shorts, teal Nike SB's, and black Nike quarter socks.

"I've been home for about 20 minutes. I just got out of the shower. Now get your lazy ass up, so we can go look for houses!" He says with a grin.

"Maybe I'll get up when I get my morning kiss," I say. His grin turns into a smile, and he bends down a presses a soft kiss before pulling away.

I pout, and he laughs. "Sorry, love, you need to get up! I'll be making breakfast!" He says, kissing my cheek and walking out of our room.

I grumble and slide out my warm bed. I slip off Troy's shirt and look in the mirror. I turn sideways, and my eyes widen. "Troy!" I shriek. I hear a pan drop before he comes running in.

"What's wrong?!"

"Look!" I cry, pointing at the mirror.

He looks, and it takes him a moment before his eyes widen. "Holy shit, Brie! An actual bump. That's our babies!" He says, falling on the ground and placing a kiss on my stomach. I run my hands through his hair before he stands up. I grab his face and kiss him.

He pulls away with a soft smile, and his blue eyes glittering. "Get dressed, baby. It looks like you get to pull out the maternity clothes your mom sent." I nod, and he walks out after pressing a kiss on my forehead.

I walk over to our closet and grab the box that's labeled 'Maternity.' I grab a sky blue tank top and a pair of jeans. I quickly slide them on before grabbing my black gladiator sandals. I slip into them and head into the bathroom. I braid my hair in a loose braid and quickly brush my teeth. I put on foundation and blush, and I finish with a swipe of mascara.

"Breakfast is ready, Brie!" Troy hollers as I walk out of the bathroom. I walk into the kitchen and see Troy sitting at the island, eating a piece of bacon.

I pull out the seat next to him and breathe in the sweet smell of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes. I kiss his cheek and say, "Thanks for breakfast, baby, it smells great."

"I know, that's why you should eat it."

I smack his shoulder, and he chuckles before taking a sip of his milk. We eat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. "Chad and Shar are flying over after his game against Boston on the 9th with Biddy," Troy says as he takes both our plates to the sinks.

A big smile spreads across my face. "Really?! I haven't seen Biddy, Shar, or Chad since we were in Albuquerque for Chad and Biddy's birthday in July!" I say while standing up and going over to place the dishes in the dishwasher.

Now you all are probably wondering who Biddy is. Bridget Rose Danforth, or Biddy, is Chad's six-year-old daughter. He had her on July 6, 2007, just two days after his 17th birthday. Biddy's mom, Mary, had been his girlfriend since we were all in the sixth grade. Mary died a week after Biddy was born from going into cardiac arrest. Chad was absolutely devastated. He would've killed himself if Pay wouldn't have found him.

"Yep, and Pay and Biddy will just stay here until the 12th," He says, handing me a cup.

"I'm kinda shocked I haven't heard Shar blabbing on and on about it!" I say.

"Chad's been telling me that she's busy with setting up her studio. Anyways, c'mon, we need to leave! We have a long day ahead of us!" Troy says, grabbing his keys off the counter. I roll my eyes and follow him out of the door.

* * *

_October 7, 2013_

"Why can't we find a fucking house, Brie?" Troy says, collapsing on the couch next to me. I look away from my Macbook and look at him.

"Maybe it's because you have to have every freaking thing on our list," I say, looking back at my Macbook.

"Sorry, I want to have the perfect house."

I roll my eyes. "Are you ready to go?" I ask, sending the address of the house I wanted to look at to myself and our realtor, Trudy Reynolds.

"Why?"

"We're going to go look at a house that I'm almost positive has everything on _your_ list. I swear, you'd think _I'd_ be the one having a hissy fit about houses!" I exclaim, pushing myself off the couch. I grab the hand Troy stretches out and pull him up.

"Whatever," he says, stretching his arms up. His shirt rises up, and the top of his boxers and stomach show. I feel my mouth go water as I look at him. "Babe, eyes up here," Troy says with a smirk, dropping his arms at his side.

I blinked before rolling my eyes. Damn pregnancy hormones. I grab Troy's keys and throw them at him. He chuckles and catches them with ease. I groan and walk out the door, Troy following suit and still chuckling.

We slide into the car, and I type in the address in the GPS. I cross my arms and look out the window. "Awh, babe, don't be like that!" Troy exclaims, pushing me with his hand. I hit it, and he put it back on the wheel with a damn chuckle. "Gabriella. Brie. Baby. Gabi. Brie. Brieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Shut the hell up!" I say, glaring at him. He looks at me before turning back to the road, a smirk toying on his lips. I huff and cross my arms. Neither of us say anything else as we pull into the long driveway. My mouth drops a little at the sight of the gorgeous home. It's a large house made of brown bricks. There's white stairs that lead up to the door, and there's an archway above the door. It has a lot of windows, and it's two stories high. There's a two-car garage, and a little guest house in the backyard **(A/N: Sorry I suck at descriptions)**.

"Woah," Troy breathes as we step out of the car. I nod my head in agreement and walk over to him. He grabs my hand as Trudy walks over.

"Hey, guys! How are you today?"

"Excited to look at this beautiful house!" I say with a big smile.

Trudy claps her hands together with a smile and says, "Let's get started then!" She leads us up the stairs, and she opens the door. "I'm going to let you guys look around, and if there's any questions, come find me!" She says. Troy and I nod, and she walks off.

We walk to the left in the room, I assume, is a type of living room, most likely a den. It's a spacious room with walls that are painted a soft beige, and the floors are made up of dark oak hardwood. I let go of Troy's hand and walk over to the three large windows. Looking out the windows, I can see a beautiful garden, and a large side yard. I place my hand on my stomach, and I smile as I could see the twins and whatever other kids Troy and I could have playing out in the garden.

"I like the size of the den, Gab, it's 17 by 13," Troy says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I nod and look up at him with a smile. "Yeah, I like it too. C'mon, let's go look at the rest of the house," I say, grabbing his hand. We look through the rest of the main floor.

"You wanna go up, down, or outside?" Troy asks.

"Upstairs."

We walk around the upstairs, and we save the master bedroom for last. We walk in, and my mouth drops open. The room is absolutely gorgeous. The walls are a cream color with floral patterns, and a part of the wall is oak hardwood that matches the floor. "Troy, if we move here, we have to keep this room like this," I breathe. He nods, and we walk in the large walk-in closet. I slowly turn in a circle, and I almost cry because it's so big. I didn't even notice Troy left and came back.

"Baby, come on," he chuckled, "let's leave the closet and take a look in the basement."

"Do we have to?" I ask with a pout. He laughs and nods. I sigh and walk out of the closet. I look at the doors, and I squeal as I see a balcony. "Troy! We need this house!" He just laughs and pushes me out the door.

Forty-five minutes later, Troy and I sit on the steps in front of the house. "What do you think, Brie?"

"I love it, Troy. I can see us raising our family here. I can see us sitting on the back deck in our rocking chairs when we're seventy-years-old, and our grandkids are running around," I say, rubbing my stomach and looking him in the eyes.

"I feel the exact same way. Plus, it helps there's a basketball court and a swimming pool," He says with a smirk.

I giggled. "So what does this mean?"

"It means," He starts, a smile growing on his face, "that we're buying a house!" I squeal, and we both jump up. He picks me up and twirls me around.

"Well, you guys sound happy," Trudy says, walking up the steps to us. Troy sits me down on the ground.

"We want to give an offer," Troy says, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, the market price is 2 million, but I have a feeling I can get them to negotiate to a million if that sounds alright?"

"That's perfect," I say.

"Well then, just give me a few minutes to call the owners to work something out," She says. We nod, and she walks away. Fifteen minutes later, Trudy comes back with a large smile on her face. I squeal and start jumping up and down before she even gets there. "Congratulations on your first house!" She says. I hug Trudy before squealing again and hugging Troy.

My life was becoming better and better by the second, it seemed.

* * *

**The link to Troy && Gabi's house is in my profile :-)**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs. :)**

**Review my loves. :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long guys! :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

**Important people in this chapter:**

**Scott- Chris Pine**

**Aspen- Mia Talerico**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Recap:_

_Fifteen minutes later, Trudy comes back with a large smile on her face. I squeal and start jumping up and down before she even gets there. "Congratulations on your first house!" She says. I hug Trudy before squealing again and hugging Troy. _

_My life was becoming better and better by the second, it seemed._

* * *

_October 9th, 2013_

"Hi, Mikey," I whisper as I rub the little baby's cheek. He gurgles, and I grin. I take my hands out of the closed incubator and check his tube and cannula. Mikey has a disease that's known as air leak. Air leak is when the air sacs are ruptured, and air leaks into the chest walls, blood vessels, or the heart. Mikey has air leaked into his heart, and he is now considered a serious condition. That means he has to have a tube inside his chest, and he has to have oxygen given to him. I smooth my finger over his soft, cold, and pale cheek before moving on to check the other babies.

I softly close the door to NICU as I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out to see a text message from Sharpay: _So excited to see you and Troy __B__oy! You better have some sonograms with you as soon as you __open the door for us__! ;) xoxo_.

I smile and text back okay with a kiss emoji. I slide my phone back into the pocket of my scrub pants. I walk back to the nurses' station and see a young intern, Amy, on the phone. She looks up desperately and holds her hand over the receiver. "Help me!" She whispers.

I laugh and grab the phone from her. "Hi, this is Gabriella, a nurse at the NICU. How may I help you today?"

"_My b-baby, s-she a-and__—"_

I cut her off, "Miss, you need to calm down. Calm down, tell me your name and baby's name, and tell me what's wrong with your baby, okay?"

I hear take a few deep breaths, _"__M-my name is Rachel Mulligans, and my baby's name is Kameron Mulligans. __She h-has stopped breathing for short periods of time, and she is a preemie. A-and I don't know what to do! Oh God, I'm a terrible mother!"_

"Rachel, you are not a terrible mother, okay? This happens to a lot of babies every day. You need to blow softly into her face and touch her nose and chest to see if that will help."

I hear shuffling on the other line for a few minutes. _"S-she__'s__ breathing again!"_

I smile softly. "You need to keep a good eye on her for the next day or two. If her breathing drops off again, try doing what I told you, alright? If that doesn't work, you can bring her here, and we'll check her out."

"_Alright, Gabriella. Thank you so much for the help," _She says.

"It's my job, Mrs. Mulligans. You enjoy the rest of your day now," I say, and we both say our goodbyes and hang up. I collapse in the chair and rub my stomach. I pull out my phone to see a missed call and voice mail from 'My Love'. I unlock my phone and listen to the voicemail.

_'Hey, love, it's your sexy, hunky husband. I'm on my way to the stadium right now for warmups, and I wanted to make sure you're still game for coming tonight? If you're just _absolutely_ exhausted from carrying my golden offspring, I don't want you to make yourself even more tired by coming tonight, but I hope you come. I love you so much, Brie.'_

I roll my eyes and laugh at Troy's goofiness. He really is a character. I text him back: s_ee you tonight, bb. you really love to flatter yourself, don't you? ;) I love you, too._ I also add a kissy face and a red heart, and I press send. I look at the time, 4:12, and I get off at 4. I stood up and grab my stuff once I saw the next shift of nurses walk up. I go to my contacts and scroll until I find 'Taylor McKessie.' I click call and hold my phone to my ear, waving to the nurses as I get in the elevator.

"_Gabriella Bolton! Why has it been two weeks since we've talked?!_" Taylor immediately shouts in the phone.

I laugh. "I'm sorry, Tay! Work's been pretty crazy, and I've been busy packing everything up!"

"_Excuses, excuses."_

I step off the elevator once it hits the main floor and start to the bathrooms. "I'm sorry, jeez! Anyway, are you and Scott still coming tonight?"

"_Yeah, but he's bringing along Aspen. You remember her, right?" _Scott had Aspen when he was 26 with his ex-wife, which makes him 31. Yeah, Tay likes older guys by the way.

I step into the big bathroom stall and pull out the folded clothes I put in my purse earlier this morning. "Yeah, isn't she four or five? And is that annoyance I detect in your voice, Taylor Nicole?" I ask, pulling off my scrub top.

"_Yeah, she turned five in June. And it's just that the kid hates me for no reason!"_

I slip on my gray and white shirt with a black neck lining. "Have you ever thought that maybe she feels that you are replacing her mother, or even her?"

Taylor pauses for a few seconds. _"__I haven't thought about that. I'm gonna talk to her, she just got here. See you at 5?"_

"Yes, good luck. Love you, Tay!"

"_Love you, too, Gab!"_ We both hang up, and I slide my scrub pants off. I grab my black skinny jeans and pull them on. I put my Christian Louboutin Cork & Patent Leather Wedges. I grab everything and stuff it into my purse, and I walk out of the bathroom. I walk out to my car, a blue Pontiac Solstice, and throw my purse into the passenger. I sit in the driver's seat and take out my hair from the loose ponytail it's been in for the past eight hours. I start the car and pull out of the hospital parking lot.

Thirty minutes later, I pull into the players' parking lot. I walk to the backdoor where two guards are smiling. "Hey, fellas!" I say with a smile.

"Hey, Gabi. Have fun at the game," The guard on the right, Phil, says and opens the door.

"Thanks, Philip. See ya later, Bob," I say, waving at the other guard. He lets out a grumble, and I laugh. I walk into the gym and see the crowd of people. I go sit in my normal seat, right above the seats of the Spurs. I scroll through my Twitter for a few minutes before I hear a squeal. I look up and see Taylor, Scott, and Aspen. I grin and stand up.

"Gabi!" Taylor squeals again, hugging me. She pulls away a few seconds later. "Damn girl! I could feel the little bump pressed against me!" She whispers excitedly.

My grin widens. "I know! Even though it's really tiny, it just makes it all the more real, you know?"

Taylor grinned. "Well that's good!"

I nod before turning my attention to Scott and Aspen. "Hey Scott!" I say, giving him a hug.

He kisses my cheek. "You're glowing, Gabi," He says, his English accent showing through. I smile and say thanks. "Taylor and I are going to get something from the concessions. Do you want the usual?" I nod, and he and Taylor walk off, leaving me with Aspen.

"Hey Aspen, I'm Gabriella, but you can call me Gabi!" I say as I crouch down.

She looks up at me with her big, hazel eyes. "Hi," She whispers softly. She twirls a piece of her long blonde hair around her finger. I stand up and sit in my seat, and I pat the one next to me. Aspen comes over and jumps in it.

"You know, you don't have to be shy around me. I won't bite," I say, looking at the little girl.

She bites her lip. "Mommy doesn't want me talking to Daddy's friends," She says, swinging her feet.

"Is that why you don't talk to Taylor?"

She nods. "Mommy told me she's a big meanie!"

"Do you think that's true?"

She shakes her vehemntly. "I think she's reawy nice. She gave me ice cream even when Daddy said no!" She says with a smile.

I smile at her. "Well, I'm nice, too. So do you think we could be friends?" She nods and gives me a hug. I hug her back.

"Aw, I wanna be apart of this hug fest!" I hear Troy say.

"Troy!" I squeal and hug him over the seats.

He chuckles, his crystal blue eyes sparkling. "Hey baby. Now, who's this little cutie?"

I look back at Aspen and smile when I see her blushing. "This is Aspen Abram, Scott's daughter."

He smiles at her. "Hi Aspen, I'm Troy."

"Hi Twoy," She says shyly. She waves me over, and she leans closer to my ear. "He's reawy cute, Gabi," She whispers in my ear.

I giggle and nod. "He is really cute, that's why I married him," I whisper back, winking at Troy who laughs.

"Alright, how about after the game, we all get ice cream?" He asks. Aspen nods enthuastically.

"Bolton! Get over here!" The coach yells. Troy grins cheekily to the coach before giving me and Aspen a kiss on the cheek, and he runs back over to the team.

"He's silwy, Gabi!" Aspen giggles.

I nod my head with a smile. "Yes, he is."

* * *

"Well, tonight was fun," Troy says as we're cuddled up, watching _Love & Basketball_.

I shift and look up at him. "Yeah, Aspen has a crush on you," I say with a giggle.

"I am irrestiable," He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and hit his chest. He chuckles. "When is Chad, Shar, and Biddy supposed to land?"

"Shar told me they left at 9 their time on her dad's private jet, so they should be here at 2:30, which was twenty minutes ago," I say, looking at my phone. I snuggle further in his chest, and he hugs me tighter. I close my eyes, and I feel myself start to slip away.

Before a fucking obnoxious knock wakes me up. I groan and get up. I look down at Troy to see him still fast asleep. "Lucky fucking bastard," I grumble. I open the door to reveal Sharpay and Chad with Biddy fast asleep in his arms.

"Gabi!" Sharpay whisper-squeals and hugs me.

"Hi, Shar," I say and hug her back. "Hi, Chaddy," I whisper, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, Gabster. Where can I put the little one?"

"You can either put her on the blow-up mattress, or she can sleep with you guys," I whisper.

"I'll just put her on the mattress for tonight," He says. I point in the direction of it in the living room.

"Gabi, where the hell are those sonograms?!" She whispers excitedly. Well, with as much excitement you can have at almost 3 in the morning. I smile softly and grab the pictures off the kitchen counter. She grabs them from me. I see tears well up in her eyes. "Awh, Gab, this baby is gonna be the sexiest kid alive!" She exclaims.

I bite my lip to try and hide my smile. "Babies."

"What?"

"Babies."

Her blonde head snaps up. I put a hand against her mouth, knowing she'll be loud. "You're having twins?!" She squeals, but it comes out muffled. I nod with a big grin on my face. She hugs me again, and she gets ready to say something but is quickly interrupted by Chad.

"You guys wanna see something funny?"

"Chad, what're you going to do?" I ask slowly, seeing Chad with whip cream in his hand.

He smirks. "Just doing a joke, that's all. It's a good thing my daughter sleeps like a log." He walks over to Troy and sprays whip cream all over his face.

Troy springs from the couch and looks angrily at Chad. "What the fuck, Chad!?" Chad responds by falling on the ground in silent laughter.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :) Next chapter will be about Sharpay and Gabi's time together. Plus you'll get to actually meet Biddy! :) How'd you like Aspen by the way? **

**Drop a review for me please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! :)**

**Biddy- Quvenzhané Wallis**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HSM, Zac would only walk around in underwear ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Recap:_

_"You guys wanna see something funny?"_

_"Chad, what're you going to do?" I ask slowly, seeing Chad with whip cream in his hand. _

_He smirks. "Just doing a joke, that's all. It's a good thing my daughter sleeps like a log." He walks over to Troy and sprays whip cream all over his face._

_Troy springs from the couch and looks angrily at Chad. "What the fuck, Chad!?" Chad responds by falling on the ground in silent laughter._

* * *

_October 11th, 2013- Almost 16 weeks_

"Aunt Gabi! This is so fun! Thanks for bringing me and Mommy here!" Biddy squeals, hugging me tightly.

I giggle and hug her back. "You're welcome, Biddy Boo. You wanna see if Mommy will let us go further in the wave pool?" I whisper in her ear. I watch as she runs over to Sharpay laying out in a bright pink and sparkly bikini. I sigh as I look down at the loose tankini I have on since Troy and I haven't spilled the beans about me having a bun in the oven. I look around the park and see a lot of signs that read 'Splashtown San Antonio' or 'Splashtown USA.'

I look back and see Biddy running back to me with a big grin on her face. "Mommy said I could!" She yells in excitement.

I high-five her and say, "Yes!"

"Don't lose my child, Bolton!" She threatens.

I smile. "Wouldn't dream of it, Evans!" I yell back. I grab Biddy's hand, and we walk into the wave. I'm glad Shar has really stepped up and be the great mother figure Biddy needs in her life.

"Aunt Gabi, can I tell you something?" Biddy asks, swinging our hands back and forth as we get deeper and deeper.

I pick her up as we get to where my shoulders are just over the water. "Of course, baby, what is it?"

She leans closer to me and whispers, "Daddy says he wants to ask Mommy to marry him."

I look back at her in excitement. "Really?!" I squeal.

She nods with a big smile on her face. "But you _can't_ tell Mommy. Daddy wanted me to keep it a secret, but I was just gonna exploded!" She says, throwing her hands up.

I giggle. "Explode, baby, explode."

She shrugs. "Oh well," She says and jumps out of my arms. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as she treads herself in the water. She jumps up everytime a wave comes, giggling the whole time. I smile and place a hand on my tiny bump. I can just imagine my babies coming here and having the same amount of fun as Biddy

Fifteen minutes later, Biddy and I walk back to where Sharpay is laying out. Biddy runs over to Shar and cuddles up to her. "I think it's time we head back to the apartment, Gab, we've been here since 9, and it's already 2. Bid looks like she's about to pass out and so do you!" Sharpay says, sitting up and gathering all our stuff. I stand up to help, but she just shakes me off.

"Shar, let me do something! I'm not an invalid," I whine.

She purses her lips before handing me the lightest beach bag. I glare at her, and she shoots me the same look. I roll my eyes and slip on a cover-up. I help Biddy up, and I hold her hand as the three of us walk out of the amusement park.

Fifteen minutes later, I pull into the apartment complex. We grab all the stuff, and I grab Biddy's hand, who can barely keep her eyes open. We go to the elevator, and Sharpay presses the third floor. I lean my head on her shoulder. "I miss you, Shar, New York is too far away," I pout.

She laughs softly. "It's closer than when you and Troy were in Cali," She points out. I giggle and nod my head. We walk off the elevator, and I unlock the apartment door. Sharpay immiediately drops the bags and sprints to the bathroom. I raise my eyebrow before looking down at Biddy.

"Biddy, you can go take a nap in me and Uncle Troy's room, okay?" I say. She nods sleepily before walking towards my bedroom. I walk to the bathroom and hear Shar puking her guts out. I quickly go back to the kitchen and grab her a water bottle, and I walk back to the bathroom. I open the door to see Sharpay leaning against the wall and looking a lot paler than usual. "Oh, Shar," I say and sit on the floor next to her, handing her the water. I grab a washcloth from the cabinet and hand it to her also.

"If you haven't figured out, I'm pregnant," She whispers and wipes off the puke residue from her mouth. I keep quiet as I know there's more she has to say. "I'm two months pregnant, and I'm not even fucking married, Gabs, and I probably will never be because of this," She says, tears start to drip down her face. She wipes them angirly. "I don't even know why I'm freaking crying."

I look at the girl who's been my best friend since I was 4. I've hardly ever seen her like this, she's usually the stongest. She's always been brave and so sure of herself. "Sharpay Michelle Evans, I would _hope_ that you aren't implying that Chad will leave you because you're pregnant. You guys have been together since we were 17! Hell, you've _raised_ his daughter. So he will _never_ leave you. And on the married thing, I _know_ for a fact that you two will be getting married before the New Year, ok? Shar, it's all gonna be okay," I say softly, looking into my best friend's teary hazel eyes.

She hugs me tightly. "Thank you so much Gabi, I have no idea where I'd be without you."

I smile cheekily. "I am pretty awesome," I say. She giggles and hits my arm. I smile, glad to see my best friend happy again.

* * *

_October 12, 2013- 5:30 PM_

"I don't want you guys to leave!" I sob, hugging Sharpay and Biddy tightly.

"We'll miss you too/I'll miss you, too, Aunt Gabi," They both say at the same time. I sob again, and I feel Troy's hand on my lower back.

"I'm gonna talk to Biddy, I love you, baby," He whispers, kissing my cheek before walking away with Biddy.

I let go of Sharpay, and she gives me a watery smile, tears slipping down her own face. "These damn pregnancy hormones," She says. We both laugh.

"Flight 372 to Boston, Massachusetts is now boarding. Flight 372 Boston, Massachusetts." I look back at Sharpay, and both our eyes fill with tears again. We throw our arms around each other, and we feel Biddy and Troy join the hug. We soon pull away, and I walk over to Biddy while Troy walks to Sharpay.

"Hi, Auntie Gabi," Biddy says with a smile, but it soon turns to a frown. "Why are you crying?"

I give her a smile through my tears. "I'm crying because I'm going to miss you and Mommy a lot. Plus, these babies are making me cry even more than usual," I whisper to her. She nods and hugs me tightly.

"C'mon, Biddy, we have to get on the plane now," Shar says, taking Biddy's hand. I stand up, and Troy wraps his arm around his waist. Sharpay and Biddy walk over to the boarding doors, but they turn around and wave before boarding the plane.

I turn into Troy's chest and sob. "Hormones suck," I say through the tears. Troy chuckles a little before pulling me closer.

* * *

_October 22, 2013_

_17 weeks_

_Spurs- 3-3_

I curl up on the couch in one of Troy's Spurs sweatshirt and a pair of Nike sweatpants while I wait for the post-game show on ESPN. I take a piece of watermelon from the bowl in front of me and eat it. The Spurs just won against the Orlando Magic 123-101, and Troy's going to do an interview after the team talk. This is a big interview because he's gonna tell everyone about the babies. We decided on Troy's birthday four days ago after the twins finally decided to kick.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Happy birthday, baby," I whisper, kissing Troy on the lips. He kisses me back passionately. We break apart to pull each other's shirts off, and Troy starts to place little kisses down my stomach. I close my eyes, and I feel flutters against my stomach. My eyes rip open, and I look at Troy. _

_He's looking at my stomach in shock before he looks back at me. "Did they just?" I nod my head, a smile spreading across my face. He grins. "They kicked!" He shouted happily, and he presses a kiss to my stomach. He looks back at me and kisses me on the cheek with a smile. "I think it's time to tell the world. It's getting harder and harder to hide your bump," He says._

_I nod. "Yeah, you should announce after the home game against the Magic," I suggest._

_"Alright, I will."_

_I smirk at him. "Now, let's get back to what we were doing. My hormones are raging over your shirtless chest," I say. He smirks, and we continue what we were doing._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I turn my attenion back to the TV when I hear Troy's name. "Hello everybody, I'm Jeffery Mitchells, and I'm here with the Spurs' point guard, Troy Bolton. How're you doing tonight, Troy?"

"I'm doing pretty good. Life's awesome at the moment actually," He says, adjusting his tie.

"That's great. Now, you said when you called for the interveiw, that you had to tell the world something. What exactly did that have to be?" Jeffery asks.

Troy grabs something out of his pocket and sits it in his lap. "As most of you know, I married my high school sweetheart, Gabriella Montez, on June 23rd. And, well, in a few more months, there will be two little Bolton's running around," He says with a grin and holds up the four month ultrasound.

* * *

**How'd you guys like? Sharpay's pregnant, Chad wants to ask her to marry him, and Troy told everyone about the babies!**

**Please review for me xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! :) Thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves! Hoped everyone here with me in America had a great 4th of July! :)**

**Disclaimer: Dont own HSM ;-(**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Recap:_

_"That's great. Now, you said when you called for the interveiw, that you had to tell the world something. What exactly did that have to be?" Jeffery asks._

_Troy grabs something out of his pocket and sits it in his lap. "As most of you know, I married my high school sweetheart, Gabriella Montez, on June 23rd. And, well, in a few more months, there will be two little Bolton's running around," He says with a grin and holds up the four month ultrasound._

* * *

_December 20, 2013- 1:30 AM_

_24 1/2 weeks_

_Spurs- 21-5_

I rub my six-month pregnant belly as I take a sip of my water. I sigh as I look around the living room of our new house that we moved into last month. It's been really lonely these past five days. It sucks even more because Troy missed my 23rd birthday, and I haven't been aloud to travel. I pick up a picture from the table stand, and I smile softly before tracing my fingers over the picture. It was in high school when Troy and I got in a huge shaving cream fight. It was a four picture collage: one was of Troy squirting shaving cream in my hair, one was me laughing after I put shaving cream in his pants, one was him picking me up bridal style with big grins toying on our faces, and the last was of us kissing. I look at the white frame that said 'Troy + Brie Forever' and I remember when he gave it to me as a graduation present. I feel tears spill from my eyes. I miss him so much, I miss us being the perfect couple. I hear my phone ring, and I wipe my tears. "Hello?" I say, tears still evident in my voice.

_"Gabriella? What's wrong? Why are you crying like that? Is it the babies? Answer me, please!" _Troy pleads on the phone.

I don't answer until a couple moments later. "You used to call me Brie," I whisper and hang up the phone. Tears cloud my vision, and I have no idea why I did that. I shut off my phone. I just can't deal with anything right now.

Thirty minutes later, I hear the doorbell ring. I drag myself off the couch and look through the peephole to see Taylor standing there in her glasses and pajamas with a duffle bag in her hand. I quickly unlock the door and open it. Taylor walks in, and I shut the door and lock it back before looking at my best friend. She gives me a concerned look, and I feel my eyes water again. She opens her arms, and I walk into them. She hugs me as best as she can with my stomach in between us. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Tay. I'm just so sad all the time, and I was looking at this damn picture," I pause, wipe my tears angrily, and grab the picture frame. "I miss this _so_ much. We never had to worry about anything," I whisper, my voice catching in my throat. "He never calls me Brie anymore, or surprises me with little gifts or notes. I feel like he's not in love with me anymore," I tell her the real reason I've been so sad.

Taylor pulls away, so she can see my face. "Gabi, don't say that. Troy loves you more than he loves himself, and that's saying something because he loves himself way too much. And Gab, feeling like this is completely normal. You're pregnant! Of course your hormones are out of wack," She says with a sympathetic smile.

I nod and yawn. "I'm sorry you came all this way at 2 in the morning, but I'm really tired," I say.

"So am I, hence an overnight bag," She says, raising her bag. "Does it matter what room I sleep in?"

"You can sleep in any on this floor, just not the first door on the right, that's the nursery, or the ones downstairs. They aren't clean," I say and grab my phone. She walks off to one of the rooms, and I slowly walk up the stairs. Once I get in the large master bedroom, I collapse and turn on my phone. It starts blowing up with sixteen text messages, twelve voicemails, and twelve missed calls all from Troy. I bite my lip, and I see three messages and two missed calls from Shar and Chad. I unlock my phone and decide to call Chad.

_"Hello? Gabster, you okay?"_

I bite my lip and nod, forgetting he can't see me. "Yeah, I'm fine. How's Troy?" I whisper, picking at the blanket.

Chad pauses. _"He's not doing good, Gabs. He's drunk off his ass,"_ Chad says honestly.

My eyes widen. "He's drunk in California and by himself?!" I shreik.

_"No, no, no, Gabs. Danny Green's with him right now. He's a good kid, Gabs, he won't let anything happen to Troy,"_ Chad soothes.

"I need to hear his voice, I gotta go. Bye, Chad," I say and hang up. I open up Troy's last voicemail from six minutes ago. _'Brie, I'm sooooooo sorry. I-i don't eveen knows what I did... but I'm sorryyy. I loves you, Brie baby.'_ I hear him slur into the phone. I get ready to call him back, but my phone starts to vibrate. "Hello?" I answer.

_"Hey, Gabriella, it's Danny Green."_

"Hey, Danny, is Troy okay?" I ask anxiously.

_"For now. I finally coaxed him to come back to the hotel since we're leaving at four in the morning, and we need the rest."_

I bite my lip. "Do you- can I talk to him?"

Danny sighs. _"He just fell asleep. Gabriella, you really need to do the same. If not for you, then for the babies."_

"Alright, bye Danny," I say and hang up the phone. I plug my phone into the charger and grab my pregnancy pillow. I lay on it and look at the wall. A picture of Troy and I at our wedding hangs on the wall. We were leaning in for a kiss, and the photographer snapped the photo just as our lips barely touch. I close my eyes as I feel a tear slip down my face.

* * *

_Troy's POV_

I groan. I feel like a thousand bricks are just sitting on top of my head. "Good morning, sunshine!" I hear Danny say.

I blink and squint my eyes as I look up at the 6'6" man. "Shut the fuck up," I mutter and rub my eyes. "Where are we?"

"We are currently in Texas. We're getting ready to land," He says.

I nod and sit up. "What happened last night, man?"

He raises an eyebrow before sitting down in front of me. "Tell me what you remember."

I furrow my eyebrows. "I remember us winning, going out to eat, calling Brie, and going to the bar. That's all I remember," I say. Danny rubs his jaw, and I raise an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Well, the reason that we went to the bar is because Gabriella wouldn't answer after she hung up on you. Then you got hammered, and you thought this chick was Gabriella. Troy, you kissed her," Danny relays to me.

My eyes widen as everything comes rushing back.

_FLASHBACK_

_I can't believe she hasn't called back. Why the fuck did she even hang up on me? I take another swig of whiskey. "Troy, man, I think you've had enough. I'm going to go pay the bartender," Danny says and pats my shoulder. I nod and look on the dance floor. I spot Gabriella. Why is she even here? I walk over to her, and I grab her shoulders and kiss her. "I'm sorry, Brie," I slur before it goes black._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I cheated on my wife," I whisper.

"Everyone buckle up! We'll land in three minutes," Coach yells at everyone. I buckle up and rub my head. I'm fucked.

Thirty minutes later, I pull into my garage. I get out and unlock the door. I look around the room and see no one awake. I drop my bag and walk to the kitchen counter. I pick up a yellow post-it that says, 'Gabi or Troy, I had to leave. Work emergency. Tay xoxo.' I throw the note in the trash and walk up the stairs. I smile softly as I see Brie hugging my pillow. I walk over to her and brush some hair back, and I kiss her forehead. Her chocolate brown eyes flutter open, and I feel my pulse speed up when she smiles sleepily at me. "Hi, Brie," I whisper.

"Hi, love," She says and sits up. She hugs me, and I smile as I feel her stomach press against me.

"I've missed you so much, doll," I whisper, pulling back and stroking her cheek.

"I've missed you, too," She whispers.

"Do you wanna go get some breakfast?" I ask. She nods and sticks her hands up with a grin. I chuckle and help her up. I look at her, and my eyes widen. "Brie, what'd you do to your hair?"

She smiles timidly. "I cut it yesterday. Do you like it?" She asks shyly.

I grin. "I love it," I say and take a piece of her now shoulder length hair. I kiss her on the lips before tapping her butt. "Now, go get ready," I say. She walks off, and I grab clothes and walk to the other bathroom.

_Gabi's POV_

After I dry off, I slip on a maternity coral lace dress with a skinny brown belt resting above my belly. I blow dry my hair and let my curls fall naturally. I put on some mascara and lip gloss before smiling softly as I feel a kick. I place my hand on my stomach and walk out of the bathroom. I walk to my closet and grab my white crocheted Toms, and I walk over to the bed and sit. I try putting them on several times before groaning. I hear a chuckle. "You need help there, Brie?" Troy asks, walking towards me in a black Nike Dri-Fit shirt, gamma blue Elite Basketball Shorts, black elites, and black Roshe Runs. I shrug my shoulders, and he grabs the shoes and crouches down. He slips them over my feet, and I grumble as I push myself off the bed. He laces our fingers together, and we make our way to the garage. We get in Troy's Audi and drive off.

An hour later after a breakfast filled with laughter, Troy pulls into a secluded park area. He opens my door, and I thank him. I grab his hand, and he leads me to a small bench. "Brie, I need to tell you something," He says nervously.

I raise my eyebrows. "What is it?"

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them again. "I'm pretty sure someone told you how drunk I got this morning right?" He asks. I nod, not really liking where this could possibly go. "Well, Danny went to go pay the bill, and I spotted a girl with curly, black hair on the dance floor. I thought it was you, so I walked over to the girl. I," He takes a deep breath, "I kissed her, Brie." I sit still in shock. I can't believed he cheated on me. Although, he thought it was me. I have no idea if I should be mad or not. "Brie?" He asks, worry in his blue eyes.

I blink and look at him. "Can we go home?" I ask softly. He nods, and we walk back to the car. We don't talk at all on the whole car ride back home. When we pull into the garage, I get out and walk over to my blue Pontiac Solstice. "I'm gonna go for a drive, okay?" I say, avoiding his blue eyes.

He walks over to me. "You know I love you, right? I love you so much, Brie," He whispers. I nod my head, and he leans down to kiss me. I turn my head, so he kisses my cheek. Tears start to form in my eyes when I see the hurt in his cloudy blue eyes.

"I'll see you later," I whisper tearfully and get in my car. I open the garage door and pull out of the car, and I start down the long driveway. I grab my phone out of my purse and call Taylor.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Tay," I say softly.

_"Gabi, what's wrong?_"

I sniffle. "Troy, he-he cheated on me," I whisper, a tear slipping down my face.

_"WHAT?! I'm going kick his fucking ass when I see him!"_

"Taylor, no! Ca-can I come over, please Tay?" I ask quietly.

_"Of course, Gab,"_ Taylor says softly.

"I'll be over in ten, bye Tay," I whisper and hang up the phone. I can't believe he cheated on me. I don't know what'll happen to us, but I hope it blows over when the twins get here in March. I bite my finger nails. This is just so overwhelming. I pull into Taylor's house a few minutes later and walk in to see her and Scott giggling in the kitchen. I feel tears form in my eyes again. I remember when Troy and I were like that. I close the door. "Taylor?" I call softly. She immediately pulls away from Scott and walks over to me with a concerned look. She pulls me into a hug. Everything comes crashing down, and I break down. I sob into her shoulder. Damn motherfucking hormones.

"Shh, Gabi, it's gonna be alright," She soothes in my ear and strokes my hair. I pull away a few minutes later and rub my face with a sniffle.

"I'm sorry. I completely ruined your shirt," I say, looking at the tear stain on her blue T-shirt.

She waves her hand. "This old thing? It's all good. I've had it forever. Now, let's go downstairs and talk," She suggests. I nod my head and follow her downstairs. She sits on a black leather recliner, and I sit on her matching couch. Once she gets settled, she looks at me. "What happened?"

I bite my lip as I pick at my dress. "H-he, um, was really drunk this morning, and he saw this girl that he, uh, thought she looked like me. S-so he, um you know, kissed her," I tell her softly.

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, that was definitely better than what I thought he did," She says. I don't say anything, and her swift dark brown eyes calculate me in the warm way I'm accustomed to. "How do you feel about this?"

I roll my eyes. "Please don't be a psychiatrist right now, Tay," I say, trying to avoid the question.

"I'm not trying to be! Stop avoiding it and answer the damn question!" She exclaims.

"I don't know how to feel! I'm upset, but I see where he was coming from! I'm so.. fucking confused, Taylor! I don't know whether I should just forget and forgive, or if we should seperate!" I say, my voice raising with each word. My eyes widen as I realized what I just said.

"You... want to take a break with Troy?" She asks, her face showing the same amount of shock I feel.

I put my hands on my face and shake my head. "No. I don't know anything anymore, Tay. I just want this all to just go away," I whisper. She gets up and walks over to sit next me. She hugs me.

"Gabi, all I know is you and Troy... you guys can get over this. I'm positive of it. I think you guys just need to sit down and talk this through," She advices with a small smile.

I nod slowly. "Okay, I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow," I pause, a smile spreading across my face, "But, I found out what the twins are going to be."

She squeals. "Tell me!" I grin and lean in by her ear.

* * *

A few hours later, I walk back into the house. I shut the door and place my keys and purse on the island counter. "Troy?" I call out softly. I furrow my eyebrows when I get no reply. Where could he be? I walk to the den and smile softly when I see a shirtless Troy shooting on the basketball court. I frown when he throws the ball against the fence after missing a basket. I open the door and walk out, and I lean against the fence. I watch as he sits down on the court, his back muscles rippling, and he runs a hand through his sweaty hair. "You know, the ball is supposed to be shot, not thrown," I comment.

His head shoots up, and he quickly jumps up. "Brie," He breathes, embracing me. I hug him back and breathe in his smell. For some reason, his sweat mixed with his... normal Troy smell makes this musky scent that I love. "I didn't know when you were coming back," He whispers in my ear.

I pull away with a small smile. "Well, the twins and I decided that we both missed their daddy after a few long days apart," I say, placing my hands on my stomach. He places his hands on next to mine, and he grins when one of the twins kick. "Troy," I say softly, and he looks up. "I want you to know that I don't think what happened was your fault. I-i don't completely forgive you yet, but you and I will be alright," I say seriously. I see a little hurt in his eyes, but he nods anyway. "I love you, Troy Bolton," I whisper, placing my hands on each side of his face.

"I love you, too, Gabriella Bolton," He whispers back, and I press my lips against his.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! I bet you guys thought I was going to give up the twins' gender, didn't ya? Haha, next chapter will reveal them since it'll be Christmas! Plus, Gabriella and Troy's family will finally come into the the story :)**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter! :)**

**Just so everyone knows, I did use Scott Disick, Kourtney Kardashian, and their kids for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the greatness called High School Musical :-(**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Recap:_

_"Troy," I say softly, and he looks up. "I want you to know that I don't think what happened was your fault. I-i don't completely forgive you yet, but you and I will be alright," I say seriously. I see a little hurt in his eyes, but he nods anyway. "I love you, Troy Bolton," I whisper, placing my hands on each side of his face._

_"I love you, too, Gabriella Bolton," He whispers back, and I press my lips against his._

* * *

_December 25, 2013_

_25 weeks_

_Spurs- 21-7_

"I really hope he's not gonna be too pissed," Troy's older brother, Scott, tells me after the Spurs' loss against the Houston Rockets. I see Jack nod his head in agreement.

I nod my head, and I stroke Mason's, Scott's four-year-old son, long brown hair as he sleeps next to me.

"Yeah, but I hope he'll get over it since you guys are all here," I say. He nods and turns his attention back to Sports Center. I slowly push myself up with one hand on the couch and one hand on my stomach. I waddle into the kitchen where I see my mom, Lucille, my sister-in-law Kourtney, and my thirty-two-year-old sister Angela all doing some type of cooking for our Christmas dinner. "You guys need any help?" I ask, taking a carrot and biting into it.

My mom shakes her head. "No, you just rest or play with Penelope," She says, stirring the chicken noodle soup to cool it down. I roll my eyes and sit at the kitchen table.

Lucille nods her head in agreement. "Yeah, don't you worry about anything, Gabi. We'll do all the cooking," She says as she takes the rolls out of the oven.

I pick up Penelope as she pulls on my dress. "But Lucy, you guys are my guests!" I whine.

I see Kourtney roll her eyes. "Gabs, we've known each other long enough to not be classified as guests," She says, cutting apart the brownies. "Your outfit is gorgeous, by the way," She says.

I look down at my outfit: a red three-quarter inch sleeve Isabella Oliver Wrap Dress that dips open to the the top of my breasts, the T necklace Troy got me Junior year, and black Gucci Suede Pumps. "Thanks, Kourt," I say as I play with Penelope. "So, Ang, where's Laney and Leila?" I ask. Laney and Leila are her seven and two year old daughters.

"Matt gets them for Christmas this years," She explains. Matt is her ex-husband. Major dickhead by the way. Laney grabs my hair and pulls with a giggle. I laugh and gently pry her hand from my hair. I grab her nose. "I got your nose!" I exclaim. Her eyes widen, and she reaches for my thumb. I laugh and place my hand back on her face. "There you go, P," I say. She gives me a smile, revealing her two front teeth. She gives me a slobbery kiss, and I laugh as I wipe it off. Kourtney comes over, and Penelope reaches for her. Kourtney picks her up and sits down.

"You know, you're gonna be a great mother, G. You're already a natural with P and Mason," Kourtney says as she pulls Penelope's sandy brown hair into two small pigtails.

"Thanks. I'm just so excited for them to be here already!" I say, rubbing my stomach. I smile when I feel them kick.

I hear a door open, and I hear Mason squeal, "Uncle Troy!"

"Mase!" Troy exclaims. Penelope's head snaps off, and she wriggles in Kourtney's arms. Kourtney sets her down, and Penelope runs unsteadily to the living room. I stand up, and all of us women head into the kitchen to greet Troy. I smile as I see Troy spinning Mason and P in his arms, the two bursting with giggles. He sets them down and hugs my mom.

"Ugh, Troy, why do you have to be so damn tall?" My mom groans.

He chuckles. "Sorry, Maria. I totally wish I wasn't 6'5"," He jokes. She rolls her eyes with a smile before she sits in one of the living room chairs. He hugs Lucy and kisses her on the cheek. "Hi, Momma. Merry Christmas," He says before giving Jack and Scott a 'man' hug. He hugs Angela really quick before walking over towards me. I raise my eyebrows at the big grin on his face. He raises something over our heads.

I look up and snort. "You're such a kid, Troy Bolton." He shrugs cheekily and presses his lips to mine. I'm so glad we made up completely. We talked it all out, and we've never been better.

"Ew!" I hear Mason shriek. We pull apart, and Troy rolls his eyes jokingly.

"Scott, you dick. I know you taught him to do that," He says. Scott grins and gives Mason a high five.

Lucy claps her hands together. "Who's hungry?" Scott picks up Mason, and all the boys run into the kitchen.

Angela rolls her eyes. "Men," She says. We nod our heads in agreement before walking into the kitchen.

Once we're all settled in the dining room, Lucy and my mom tell us to all join hands. I grab Angela's and Penelope. "Who wants to say the prayer?" Lucy asks. I look up at Troy when I feel a foot brush against my leg

Mason's hand shoots up. "Can I grandma, please? Please, grandma," He pleads. She giggles and nods. We all close our eyes. "Dear Lord, thanks for this awesome life. I is really happy to be with Uncle Troy and Auntie Ella again. Thanks for this food, presents, Mom, Dad, P, Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Troy, Auntie Ella, Ms. Maria, and Ms. Angela," Mason says, and Kourtney kisses his head.

"Let's eat!" Troy says, and everyone immediately begins to eat.

An hour later, we're all finished and sitting in the living room to open presents. Troy and Scott sit by the tree to pass out all the presents. Troy bring Penelope, who's sitting in my lap, all of her presents, and Scott gives Mason all of his. The two of them rip open all their presents, and their eyes gleam at all of their new toys. I sit Penelope down, and she walks over to play with Mason and her new dolly. "Okay, so how are we gonna pass these out?" Scott asks.

"Let's go oldest to youngest," I suggest. "So it will go Jack, Lucy, Mom, Kourtney, Angela, Scott, Troy, me." Everyone agrees, and Scott grabs all of Jack's presents.

"Here ya go, Pop," Scott says, giving him the presents. Jack thanks him, and he starts to open his presents. Lucy got him new tools and shoes he wanted. My mom and sister got him new work shirts and giftcards to his favorite restaurants. Kourtney and Scott got him an iPhone 5s since he still has a flip phone. Troy and I got him a ticket for Troy's game at the Lakers on March 19th along with a plane ticket.

"Thanks you all so much! These are awesome!" He says. Troy pats his shoulder before handing Lucy her presents. Jack got her a grandmother necklace that you put your grandkids birthstone in, so she has a Tanzanite for Mason and a Ruby for Penelope. "We'll add two more when the twins come!" He says. She kisses him on the cheek and continues to open her presents. My mom and Angela got her a new dress. Kourtney and Scott got her a weekend getaway to a spa the same weekend Jack will be in California. Troy and I got her a bottle of Torres wine. She thanks us, and Troy and Scott kiss her cheek before Scott hands my mom her presents. Jack and Lucy got her the same necklace that Lucy got, only this time the necklace contains a Peridot and Alexandrite. Angela got her some of her favorite old movies. Kourtney and Scott got her gift cards to her favorite store and restaurant. Troy and I got her the same weekend getaway with Lucille.

"Here you go, my lady," Scott says, handing her presents to her. She rips them open and smiles at her gifts. Jack and Lucy got her a framed photo of the two of them, Kourtney, Scott, Mason, and Penelope. My mom and Ang got her gift cards. Scott got her a diamond necklace and two new pairs of Christian Louboutin. Troy and I got her a new Marc Jacobs dress.

Troy hands Angela her presents. Jack and Lucy got her giftcards. Mom got her clothes from Bongo and house stuff for her new house. Kourtney and Scott also got her giftcards. Troy and I got her three tickets for March, so she could come visit the twins when they're born with Laney and Leila.

Troy hands Scott his presents. "I bet you'll have the shittest presents, dick," Troy says with an overly sweet smile.

Scott returns the smile. "Troy, don't be such a son of a bitch," He says and flips him off.

Troy turns to Lucy. "Ma, he called you a bitch," He says. Scott starts to splutter. I roll my eyes. Those two are the childish people I know.

"Troy Alexander and Scott Jackson Bolton! You two are acting like two five-year-olds, not like you're thirty and twenty-three! Knock it off!" Lucy says.

They both drop their gazes. "Yes, Ma," They say in unison. Scott proceeds to tear open his presents. Jack and Lucy got him new clothes from Armani. My mom and Angela got him giftcards. Troy and I got him a bartending set, which he gave us high fives. Scott opens his present from Kourtney and furrows his eyebrows at her. "What the hell is this, Kourt?" He asks, holding up a piece of paper.

"Turn it over, and you'll see!" I watch as Kourtney gives Troy a wink, and I raise my eyes. What the hell is going on?

"No. Fucking. Way," Scott says, his blue eyes bright with excitement, and jumps up to go to the garage.

"Scott! Watch your language!" Lucy exclaims.

He quickly comes back. "But, Ma, she got me a Lambo!" He exclaims, waving the paper around. Troy chuckles and tosses him a pair of keys. Scott catches them effortlessly and runs to the garage. I hear him squeal, and I burst into laughter. He comes back a few minutes later and takes Kourtney's face in his hands, and he kisses her. Troy throws one of Mason's play balls at Scott, and Scott flips him off without pulling away from Kourtney.

Jack rolls his eyes. "Scott, break it up. Troy, get your damn presents!" He orders.

Scott gets off of Kourtney and sits next to her. Troy grabs his presents and opens them. Lucy and Jack got him new tools. My mom and Angela got him two months' supply of his favorite protein shake. Scott and Kourtney got him a new shirts from Ralph Lauren and a six-pack of beer. "You're gonna need it when those babies keep you up all night!" Scott says. Troy chuckles and high fives his brother. I got him a week getaway in Cabo during June for our one year anniversary.

Troy grabs all of my presents and brings them over to me before collapsing in the seat next me. I lean up against him and begin to tear open all my presents. Lucy and Jack got me a spa kit and two plane ticket reciepts for them to come down in April, so they could take the twins off our hands for a few days. My mom got me a book entitled _Mama's Big Book of Little Lifesaver's_ and a Silver Leaf First Year Frame. Angela got me a Special Delivery Kit, which includes a pink nursing nightgown with a matching headband, two green and yellow polka dot layette sets with matching gowns, caps, and blankets, and a beautiful pink, yellow, and lime green stripes and green nylon interior Cambridge Baby Bag. Tears form in my eyes, and I quickly hug Angela, knowing how much this must of cost her. I regain composure and open more presents. I laugh after I open Scott and Kourtney's presents, and everyone joins in as they see what they got me. They got me Preggatinis and Mommy Cocktails.

"We know how much you've been missing your alcohol," Kourtney says with a smirk.

I laugh. "This is perfect, thank you!" I say before I grab my present from Troy's. I open the little jewelry box and gasp at the necklace. It's a simple silver chain with a teardrop-shaped Blue Topaz. I look at Troy with tears in my eyes again and hug him. I kiss him on the cheek and hand him the necklace. "Put this on for me, please?" I ask. He nods and takes the necklace from me. I gather my hair up, and he puts the necklace on for me.

"I wanna see!" My mom exclaims, Kourt, Lucy, and Ang agreeing with her. Troy helps me up, and I'm crowded by the girls.

"Guys, I still have two more presents for her!" Troy whines.

I turn around to look at him. "Troy, this necklace had to cost a fortune!"

"Good thing I make a fortune and a half," He says cheekily. I punch him in the bicep, and he chuckles. He grabs my hand, and I reflexively lace our fingers. "Come on," He says and leads me to the garage.

I furrow my eyebrows. "Where's my car?" I ask, only seeing Troy's Audi, the parents' rental car, and Scott's Lamborghini. Troy doesn't answer and opens the garage door. My eyes widen. A white Range Rover sits there, shimmering in the sunlight. I squeal and hug Troy tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Everyone laughs, and they head back inside, all claiming they're tired. I just stare at my new car with giddiness. "Brie, I hate to do this, but I wanna give you your last present," Troy says. I pout but follow him back inside. He pulls out a blindfold, and I grin, thinking back to our two month anniversary. He wraps it around my eyes, and we walk back into the house.

He picks me up bridal style. "What the hell?" I ask.

"Don't worry. Just trust me, woman!" Troy says. I roll my eyes, and he finally sets me down. I hear the jingle of his keys and a door opening. He grabs my hand and pulls me gently through the doorway. He unties my blindfold, and my eyes immediately fill with tears.

I look around the nursery in awe. "Troy," I breathe. The large room is painted beige, and there are two mahogany cribs side-by-side with green and white bedding. Two trees are painted on the walls behind the cribs, and the right crib shows a girl swinging while the left crib shows a boy in the tree. The girl crib has a pink blanket hanging off, and the boy crib has a blue blanket hanging off. There's a matching changing table with two green and white polka dotted padding, and there's two rocking chairs. I turn back to Troy, who's rubbing his neck.

"Do you like it?" He asks. I grin and throw my arms around him.

"I love it," I whisper tearfully.

"Good. I about broke my fucking ass trying to paint that damn tree."

* * *

_December 31, 2013_

_26 weeks_

_Spurs- 25-7_

"I love when you have afternoon games," I moan in the morning of New Year's Eve. Troy kisses down my neck and jaw.

"I love how our whole family is still asleep and downstairs," Troy mutters against my skin. I cry out when he sucks on my sensitive spot behind my ear.

"We need to stop talking and have sex already," I say breathlessly. Troy doesn't oblige.

Four hours later, I walk downstairs, wearing a black dress and white flats. I smile at my mom and mother-in-law. "Hi, Momma Bolton, Mami," I greet. They both smile at me before going back to their newspapers. I hoist myself on the kitchen bar stool.

"So, when does Troy's game start?" My mom asks, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Um, three fifteen. So we need to leave here in an hour to make it there by two forty-five," I say, and they nod. "Where's Jack, Kourt, Scott, Ang, Mase, and P?" I ask.

"Angela is taking a shower right now. Jack, Scott, and Mason are already at the game, and Kourtney and P are playing outside," Lucy says. I nod my head. I hop off the chair and head to the fridge. I grab an Ice Mountain water before this shooting pain goes through my stomach. I drop my water and grab my stomach. Both Lucy and my mom jump out of their seats and run over to me.

"Gabi baby, are you alright?" Mami asks. I bite my lip and nod.

"Yeah, I think one of the babies kicked too hard," I say. Lucy hands me my water, and I waddle over to the table and sit.

"So, are you excited for a boy and a girl?" Mami asks.

A smile spreads over my face. "Yes, I'm so excited! It'll be a mini Troy and a mini me, so that'll be fun! But I hope they get Troy's eyes," I say.

"You know, Troy's been saying how he wants them to have your eyes," Lucy says.

I roll my eyes with a smile. "Troy's biased," I say with a giggle.

* * *

Tears roll down my face at the amount of pain I'm in. I place my hand on the bathroom wall as another sharp pain rolls through my stomach. "Gabriella?" I hear Kourtney call through the door. "Gab, you in here?" I open the door, and she comes in and locks it again. She looks at me with worry. "Oh, Gabi," She says and pulls me to her.

I cry into her shoulder. "It hurts really badly," I whisper. I feel something wet in my pants and my eyes widen. "Did I just piss my pants?" I ask her.

Kourtney's eyes widen as well. "Your water just broke!" She shrieks

"What?! It's too early!" I shriek back, and she just pulls me out of the bathroom. We run as quickly as we can to the parking lot, and I unlock the Range Rover. I hand her my keys before she pushes me gently into the car. She runs around to the driver's seat and hops in, and she drives out of the parking lot. I grab her right hand as another contraction comes.

"St. Lincoln's, right Gab?" She asks, and I nod. We fly down the highway. "Make sure to keep your breathing constant," She says.

"I'm the nurse here, remember?" I say through my teeth.

Kourtney smirks. "I'm the doctor here, remember?"

"Touché," I mutter after the contraction passes. We pull into the hospital, and she helps me out of the car. She walks with me as fast as I can, which is really not fast at all.

We finally make it inside, and Kourtney walks up to the front desk. "Excuse me, my sister-in-law, Gabriella Bolton, is in labor, and she has a private room," She says.

"Gabi?! Aren't you only six or so months along?!" A doctor, Sally, asks. I nod fervently. She quickly punches something in on the secretary's computer, and grabs the PA system. "Dr. Emilia Ricardo-Hendricks, Dr. Ricardo-Hendricks, please come to room 314 immediately. Room 314," She announces and shuts off the system. "Nurses, grab a gurney for Mrs. Bolton, and take her up to room 314. Now!" She orders. Three nurses come over with a gurney and help me on to it.

"Gabi, I'll call everyone, okay?" Kourtney says as I get wheeled away. I nod nervously. They wheel me into the elevator, and I gulp. I press a hand to my stomach and grab one of the nurses' hand as another contraction comes. I can't believe they're coming already. It's too early. I don't want my babies to be like the ones I work with. It's just too early...

* * *

**So the babies will be a boy and a girl! :) Plus you got to meet all the family! And Gabi went into labor...**

**If you want to see what the twins' nursery looks like, there's a link to it in my bio :)**

**Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Some of you were pretty mad that I left a cliffy lol ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the greatness called High School Musical :-(**

* * *

Chapter 8

_Recap:_

"_Gabi?! Aren't you only six or so months along?!" A doctor, Sally, asks. I nod fervently. She quickly punches something in on the secretary's computer, and grabs the PA system. "Dr. Emilia Ricardo-Hendricks, Dr. Ricardo-Hendricks, please come to room 314 immediately. Room 314," She announces and shuts off the system. "Nurses, grab a gurney for Mrs. Bolton, and take her up to room 314. Now!" She orders. Three nurses come over with a gurney and help me on to it._

"_Gabi, I'll call everyone, okay?" Kourtney says as I get wheeled away. I nod nervously. They wheel me into the elevator, and I gulp. I press a hand to my stomach and grab one of the nurses' hand as another contraction comes. I can't believe they're coming already. It's too early. I don't want my babies to be like the ones I work with. It's just too early..._

* * *

"Where the hell is he?!" I shriek twenty minutes later. Everyone is here, except for Troy.

"Sh, Gab, you need to stay calm," Mami tries to soothe.

"I don't want to calm down, Mami! All I want is for Troy to get his ass here!" I say sharply. A knock on the door interrupts us, and Emilia walks in.

"Hi, everyone! I'm just here to see how far along Gabi is dilated," She says, walking over to me. I see Scott and Jack grab the kids and walk to the door.

"Sorry, Gab. I love you and all, but the only vag I want to see is Kourtney's," Scott hollers as he walks out the door. I roll my eyes, and Emilia spreads my legs open.

"Damn Em, I know we're close, but not _this_ close," I joke. She rolls her eyes and flips me off before putting on her gloves. She inserts two fingers in my cervix, and I wince at the uncomfortable pain. She pulls her fingers out, and she takes off her gloves before throwing them away.

"So you are about eight and a half centimeters dilated, so it should be anytime now!" She says joyously. "So I'll be back every 10-15 minutes to check on you, okay?" I nod my head, and she gives me a hug **(A/N: Remember, Emilia's Gabi's cousin)**. She hugs my mom before walking out of the room. I feel my phone vibrate against the table, and I snatch it. I quickly unlock at the picture of Troy's smiling face.

"Where the _hell_ are you?!" I yell into the phone.

"_Hello to you, too, baby. Um, what room are you in? This secretary is just staring at me. It's really... scary."_

"314," I growl and hang up.

"Gabi, I'm going to go get you some ice chips, okay?" Kourtney says. I wave my hand as she leaves. I turn to look at Mami and Angela.

"Can someone tell me again why I said no to the damn epidural?" I ask them.

"Uh... maybe because you're a goddamn idiot?" Angela supplies. I flip her off.

Mami rolls her eyes. "Please act your age, Angela Lynn and Gabriella Elizabeth." We both nod, and the door opens, revealing Troy in a T-shirt and shorts. I glare at the bag in his hands. Mami and Angela leave the room quietly.

"Please tell me you did not go home, change, and grab spare clothes!" I say bitterly.

"I didn't. I went home, changed, grabbed spare clothes AND grabbed something to eat," Troy answers cheekily. I splutter, and he laughs.

I cross my arms. "You're a dick, Bolton."

He comes and sits on the end of the bed. "You know, _Bolton_," He starts teasingly, "labor turns you into a really bitter person." I punch him in the arm.

"You'd be pretty bitter if you had this constant pain just to push out to watermelons out of something that's about a cantaloupe," I say. "Oh, and if your husband hasn't been with you when you've been in the most scariest moments of your life," I add as an afterthought.

Troy's face softens. "Brie, are you okay?" He asks softly, scooting closer and grabbing my hand.

"I.. I have no clue, Troy," I say quietly. I take a deep breath. "I didn't want our babies to be like the really sick babies I work with, you know? I mean, I knew they'd have to go in there for just a little since they're twins, but... they're actually gonna be really sick!" I exclaim emotionally.

"Hey hey hey, you're talking like they're gonna have terminal cancer or something, Brie! Yeah, they will most likely be sicker than some, but they're in the best care they can be!" He says. I get ready to reply as another contraction comes on. I grunt and squeeze his hand hard.

"I.. need.. to.. push," I pant, feeling a lot of pressure in my lower abdomen. Troy's eyes widen.

"Shit, don't do that, Brie," He says panicky. He presses the nurses' button on my bed, and they immediately come swarming in. "She says she needs to push!" He exclaims. One of the nurses pages Emilia, and I let go of Troy's hand as the contraction passes. Troy wipes off my sweaty forehead and gives me a sip of water.

"Did.. you win your... game?" I ask breathlessly.

He chuckles. "Yes, 113 to 92," He answers.

"Good, I didn't want to tell the babies that their dad didn't even win the day they're born!" I exclaim.

"You never know, they could be New Year's babies," He points out. I nod my head, and Emilia rushes in with scrubs in hands. She tosses them to Troy, and he catches them and goes in the bathroom to change. I open my legs, and Emilia checks my cervix again.

"Okay, Gabi, you're ten centimeters, so the when the next contraction comes, just push," She says. I nod, a feeling of panic coming over me. I feel someone grab my hand, and I look up to see Troy smiling down at me.

"It's gonna be alright," Troy says and kisses my head. I nod and squeeze his hand.

"Gabi, get ready," Emilia says. I feel the contraction come, and I push with all my might.

"Come on, Brie! You can do it!" Troy encourages, and I squeeze his hand tighter. I keep pushing until Emilia says stop. I fall back and pant. Troy wipes my sweaty forehead and gives me another drink.

"Okay, we're gonna have Troy and a nurse hold a leg for you. Which nurse do you want?" Emilia asks.

I look around the room. "Marleau," I say weakly. Marleau bounds forward and pats my knee. She and Troy hold it as another contraction rolls around. I push hard.

"You got it, Gabi, push!" Marleau says, and I tighten my grip on both of their hands.

"I see a head! Daddy, do you wanna feel the head?" She asks Troy. "Gabi, you can stop." Troy reaches between my legs, and I watch as he's filled with awe.

"Brie, this is amazing," He whispers, his blue eyes dazzling.

"Gabi, lean forward and you can feel," Emilia says. Troy and Marleau gently push my torso forward, and I lean my hand between my legs. Tears spring into my eyes as I feel my first baby's hair. "Gabriella, I think if you push as hard as you can, we can get Baby A out," Emilia says. I nod and grab Marleau and Troy's hands. "Push!" Emilia says. I grit my teeth and push. A few seconds later, I feel a gush of air blow through me, and a baby starts to cry. "It's a boy!" She declares and wraps my baby boy in a blanket. She lays him on my chest, and tears spill from my eyes. He's so light and little. "Baby A, born January 1, 2014. 12:01 AM."

"Hi, baby," I whisper, kissing his frail cheek. I hand him to Troy, and I see tears running down his face. I'm shocked, seeing how I've only seen Troy cry a handful of times in the twenty years I've known him. He murmurs in the baby's ear before handing him back to a midwife.

"Alright, Gabi! Let's get Baby B out of here!" Emilia says.

I shake my head. "I'm so tired. I can't push anymore!"

"Brie, you have to! We need to have our little girl in our arms. Believe you can, baby. I believe in you, Emilia believes in you, your mom and sister believe in you, my parents do, Scott and Kourt believe, and most importantly, I know your father believes in you. He's with us in spirit right now and in our heart," Troy whispers to me. I nod with a new determination.

"I'm ready!" I say determined to get this baby out. Emilia gives me the go, and I start pushing. "I see a head! Push some more, and I'll be able to grab the shoulders to pull her out!" I push harder than I thought I'd ever have to, and I feel an even bigger swoosh of air. "It's a girl! Baby B, born January 1 at 12:07 AM." But this time, there's no crying.

"Why- why isn't she crying?!" I ask hysterically. I watch as Emilia presses against her frail chest and cheek, and she shakes her head.

"Baby B is a stillbo-" She's cut off by a loud crying noise, and tears pour harder down my face. My baby girl's alive, and I feel Troy press a kiss to my head in relief. Emilia quickly wraps her in a blanket and hands her to another midwife.

"Wait, I get to hold her, don't I?"

Emilia throws her bloody gloves away and walks over to me. "Gabi, we have to get both of them checked out, especially your little girl. Right now, you need to calm down, okay? Your heart rate is out of wack right now," She explains.

_Troy's POV_

I squeeze her hand. "Calm down for me, Brie," I whisper. She takes a few deep breaths, and the machine shows that her heart rate is normal again. I press a kiss to her sweaty temple. "Take a nap, Brie. I'm going to go tell our family," I say softly.

"Wait! Tell the nurses the babies' names!" She exclaims quietly.

I nod with a small smile and walk to the nurses. "Mr. Bolton, would you please give me their names?" The nurse asks with a kind smile.

"Tristin Jackson Bolton and Annabelle Marie Bolton," I say proudly.

The nurse writes it down. "I'll get this on a birth certificate, and you two can sign it," She says and leaves the room. I rub my eyes and look at the clock. 12:15 AM. I walk out of the room, and I head to the waiting room.

I can't believe I'm actually a dad now. Like I'm actually responsible for those two lives. I shake my head at how crazy this will be. I walk into the waiting room, and I see Scott, Kourtney, Mason and Penelope all asleep on each other. Maria is barely awake with Angela knocked out on her shoulder. My dad is, of course, snoring, and my mom is wide awake. My mom stands up and squeals as she sees me. This causes everyone to wake up, except for Mason, Penelope, and my dad. "Tell us! Tell us!" Mom squeals.

I chuckle. "I will when all adults are awake," I say, looking at Dad.

Mom shoves his shoulder. "What?!" He asks, rubbing his eyes. Mom points at me, and he stands up.

"Don't keep us in suspense any longer! Tell us, dammit!" Kourtney says.

I laugh. "Okay, okay, calm down!" I say and roll my lips. "At 12:01, Brie delivered a healthy baby boy, and at 12:07, she delivered a baby girl. Baby girl was a bit stubborn. She wouldn't cry until Dr. Ricardo-Hendricks almost pronounced her dead," My voice quivers at the end, and I clear my throat. "Now, they're both in the NICU getting checked out, and Brie's sleeping right now."

"Tell us their names!" Maria demands.

"Okay okay. Their names are Tristin Jackson and Annabelle Marie Bolton," I reveal.

All the girls squeal. "Do you any pictures?" Kourtney asks.

I nod and pull out my phone. I pull up the photos that I took after each birth and hand them to everyone. They all aw, and Dad and Scott clap my back. I take my phone back and slide it into my pocket. "Well, I have to go back to Brie. All of you go back to the house, okay?" Maria and Mom protest, but I shake my head. "We all need rest. Come back in the morning! Gabriella's not up for visitors right now," I insist. They nod reluctantly. They all give me a hug before leaving. I sigh and run a hand over my face, and I walk to the elevator. I press the number 4 since the NICU is located on that floor. I walk to the nurses' station.

"Hey, Troy," Gabi's boss, Laura, greets. I smile at her tiredly.

"Can I see them yet?" I ask quietly.

She gives me a sympathetic smile. "You can't go in yet. You'll be able to tomorrow sometime, but they are near the window," She says and points to the window down the hall. I smile at her again and walk down the hall.

I look at my babies, and I feel my breath get stuck in my throat. Tristin looks okay. He has a CPAP mask on, and he also has a bunch of wires hooked up to him. I turn my gaze to Annabelle. She is definitely the sicker of the two. She has a tube in her mouth which is most likely helping her breathe, and she has an IV line on her umbilical cord stump. She has the same wires as Tristin, and I see a tube in her nose. "Tristin is doing really awesome. He can breathe on his own pretty well, and the wires are just to monitor everything," Laura says as she stands beside me.

I nod, feeling bittersweet. "And Annabelle?"

She sighs. "Not so well. She can't breathe on her own, so that tube in her mouth is hooked up to the ventilator, which is helping her breathe. The IV line on her umbilical stump is giving her nutrition since she has an immature digestion. The tube in her nose is a NG tube, and it goes all the way to her stomach. This will be her feeding tube since she's not mature enough to eat from a bottle or breast," She explains.

I nod, feeling overwhelmed by how sick Annabelle really is. I clear my throat. "Do you know their measurements and weight? They never told us, they just took them out of the room."

She nods and looks at her clipboard. "Let's see.. Tristin weighs 2 pounds and 2 ounces, and he is 14.5 inches long. Annabelle weighs 1 pound and 5 ounces, and she is 13 inches long."

"Thanks, I'm gonna head back to Gabriella. She's going to be pretty messed up when she wakes up," I say. Laura waves and walks away. I look back at my sleeping kids. I press my hand against the window. "I love you two," I whisper before walking back to the elevator.

* * *

**THE TWINS WERE BORN! unfortunately Annabelle is really sick :( and i hope you guys liked the name :)**

**Please review!**


End file.
